


New Year's Eve Kiss (NSFW Version)

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Love Confessions, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Random Stuff Small Towns Drop on New Year's Eve, Romantic Fluff, SFW and NSFW Options, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is a script offer about some nervous friends sharing their first kiss (and them some more) at midnight on New Year's Eve with some banter thrown in about the various things cities drop at midnight.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	New Year's Eve Kiss (NSFW Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[A4A] [Script Offer] New Year's Eve Kiss [Friends to Lovers][Banter][Kiss Time][First Time][Blow Job][Cunnilingus][Slice of Life][Random Stuff Small Towns Drop on New Year's Eve][Awkward Love Confessions][Romantic][SFW and NSFW Options]

This is the NFSW version of the New Year's Eve Kiss script. 

Character Notes: The character is a nervous yet witty boy or girl next door. 

Setting Notes: Set in modern day. 

Other Notes: The script is designed to be an A4A script, but you're welcome to develop the sex parts to include body parts if you so choose.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, I'm back. 

Yeah, the party was fun, but it was way too crowded. I wish you could have come. 

Did you get any work done while I was gone?

That's good. It's ridiculous that they gave you a deadline on New Year's Eve! Who does that?

No, I know that it's important. I just wish that you didn't have to work so hard. 

Did you finally submit it to your evil-boss overlord? 

*laughs* Fine, I mean perfectly reasonable boss who would never ask too much of his wonderful employees. (mutters) Except that they work on New Year's Eve which is completely unfair. 

What? No, I didn't say anything. 

Alright, alright, I'll tell you. You're brilliant at your job and I'm glad that you love it. Buuuuut, it was still wrong of them to make you work tonight. If you're not going to call them on it, I will! 

(Sing-song) Besides, I know you wanted to go to the party with me tonight.

No, no. Don't lie. I saw how disappointed you were when I left. 

I know that you love New Year's Eve. You practically blew out my eardrum counting down last year.

Nah, don't worry. I didn't want to hear anyway. There are only so many times I can stand some cover band badly playing Auld Lang Syne.

Honest, I really like seeing how excited you get. Why do you think I came back tonight? 

What? Yes, it was worth it.

I didn't even want to go to that party in the first place. You were the one who insisted that I had to go and have a good time and blah blah blah.

I went. People were loud and drunk. And I hated it. There, I completed your ill-advised request. Now will you finally believe me when I say that I'd rather spend the night with you? 

Good. I'm holding you to that. 

Now, stop gluing yourself to that computer and come watch the ball drop with me. 

(teasing) Come on. You know you want to watch! 

If you're tired of it, we don't even have to watch the ball. The Times Square celebration is overrated. 

No, we can watch some other place. All the small towns drop way more interesting stuff! 

Guess what Beavertown, Pennsylvania drops?

Nope! It's a platypus. 

Really, I promise I'm not lying. 

What? No, don't look it up! 

Because reasons. 

Um yes, the main reason is because they really drop a beaver, but that's not important.

No, I don't think they drop a live beaver. At least, I hope they don't drop a live beaver. 

Hmm, maybe they do. Maybe it's like that short story-'The Lottery'? They randomly select one of the beavers from the nature preserve to serve as tribute. His death brings peace and happiness to all the other beavers. 

I'm kidding! I'm kidding! See look, they use a stuffed beaver. No real beavers will be harmed in the making of this New Year's celebration.

Anyway, you've got plenty of other options. Beaufort, North Carolina drops a pirate.

Presumably, it's not a real pirate. 

I'm slightly concerned that you were more upset about the beaver falling to it's death than the pirate...

I know they made too many pirate movies, but I'm not sure that's the fault of actual pirates. 

Look, they are just dishonest people trying to make a dishonest living! Don't judge them. 

Fine, if you really want 'dropping a pirate' to be the new 'walking the plank', I guess I can settle. 

(sighs) It's nice to see you laugh, finally.

Yes, we can just watch the ball drop. You're such a traditionalist.

Let me turn it on. 

See? Just in time. Everybody is gathered in Times Square. 

Ugh, why are those New Year's Eve glasses still a thing?

I know they have them every year, but we've been out of the double zeroes for a while now. Who wants to awkwardly watch the ball drop through a pair of two thousand and twenty-something frames? 

Okay, okay. I'll stop. I'll just let you enjoy the moment. It does only happen once a year. And 2021 is a big one if only for the reason that 2020 is finally over 

Ready to count down?

10

9

8

7

6 

5

4

3

2

1

Happy New Year! 

Yay! We made it through another one. Here's to us. 

(nervous) What? Um, yeah. People normally kiss at midnight. 

(nervous) Yes, yeah. That is the tradition. Um, erm. I wonder how that got started? I wonder what it is about New Year's Eve that screams 'kiss somebody'. You don't really see it happen with other holidays. I guess maybe Valentine's Day. But even then, there is not an exact moment for kissing. It's really only this one holiday. Well, maybe also Christmas because of mistletoe. But that's also not a specifically timed event... 

I uh....What exactly were you asking? 

Oh, you want to? Um? 

No, no! I wasn't trying to imply that I wouldn't like to kiss you. I just didn't want to assume that you wanted to be kissed.

Wait! I-I've wanted to kiss you for a really long time, actually. I mean, don't get me wrong. I wanted to spend tonight with you regardless. You're one of my best friends and nothing would ever change that. But I look at you sometimes and it's-it's hard not to want more than friendship. 

But I only want that if it's what you want too! Don't feel any pressure or anything. 

What? Well, yeah, I guess you did literally just ask me to kiss you. I just couldn't believe it. That was real, right?

*sighs* Oh, good. 

This is what you want? 

Okay. *laughs* Is now a good time? 

Perfect

*kiss*

You're so cute when you smile. 

Yeah, I'm happy too. How could I not be? 

*sigh* You're amazing

(teasing) Although now you have to admit you were wrong for trying to send me to that party tonight, don't you?

What? What do you mean you sent me so our friends could finally talk me into asking you out? 

You're such a sneak! 

No, no. I'm not actually mad. I'm glad it worked. Very very glad it worked. 

Well, sort of worked. I think you still technically asked me.

Hey, if it makes you feel any better. Five different people have sent me kissing GIFs in the past hour. So, it's not like they didn't try. 

*laughs* We can update them all tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be thrilled. Especially whichever ones had 'New Year's Eve' in the betting pool. 

It's our friends. Of course, they had a betting pool. 

Oh, don't worry about them. Tonight, it's our turn to celebrate. We still have three time zones worth of New Year's Eve ahead of us. Oh, there are so many more things that we can watch drop.

Let's see, Mobile, Alabama drops a 600-pound moon pie. Las Cruces, New Mexico drops an illuminated chrome chile pepper. Hmm, some place I can't pronounce in Wisconsin literally just drops a giant dead fish. 

*laughing* No, of course, we don't have to watch any of those. We can do whatever you want. I just hope that you think that me kissing you every hour on the hour is a good idea. 

Oh, good. 

*kiss*

Oh, no. That wasn't meant to be a limit. We can kiss as much as you want. 

*kiss*

And maybe we can even do a little more than kiss. 

*kiss*

Only if you want to...

*kiss*

Oh don't worry, I definitely want to. I've need waiting for this for so long that I almost made it my New Year's resolution. 

Hey, I said almost. Sorry, you were beaten by that trip to China that I was always to take. But hey, now I can take it with you. 

*kiss*

No trust me, I'd much have you. It's just I thought that the odds of randomly inheriting a couple of thousand dollars were more likely than you ever actually wanting to...

(embarrassed) Well, you know. 

Sorry, this just doesn't feel real yet. 

What would help? Um, I don't know. Maybe if you took your top off? Um, I know that kind of an odd request but...

Oh, wow. 

No, no. You look great. Really better than great. Way better. 

Can I just kiss you again?

(laughing) Yeah, I can return the favor first. 

(pause) 

Well, what do you think? Do I look sexy? 

*kissing*

Well, I guess that's a yes. 

But I bet you're a little cold without your sweeter. I'm going to need you to come a little closer. 

Yeah, right there. I just want to warm you up a little bit. 

*kissing* 

Is that better?

Mhmm...I don't know I think that I might be missing a few places. 

Yeah, like your stomach. 

*kiss*

But I was thinking a little lower. Why don't you *really* undressed and you can see how my mouth compares to all those New Year's Eve droppings?

Wait, that didn't come out right. Whatever, I guess. Just hurry up and take your clothes off so I give my mouth something better to do. 

Thank you-oh..Woah.

*kiss* 

Don't worry, you look amazing. I just don't have the words for it. 

But I can show you. 

Come on, sit down on the couch, and let me taste how excited you are. 

What? No, I don't mind at all. Trust me, pleasing you is the best part. 

Now stop worrying. The next sound I hear out of your mouth had better be a moan. 

*optional wet sounds*

Yeah, just like that. Let's see if I can make you do that a few more times. 

*optional wet sounds*

How is that? 

Good? 

Mhmm...I don't know. I don't think that I've gotten you to squirm quite enough yet. 

*optional wet sounds* 

But don't worry. I can do better. 

*optional wet sounds*

I love the way you sound. 

But I don't think this is going to be enough for me for much longer. 

I just...I need to be close to you. Please, I've waited so long. 

No, we don't need to go to the bedroom. I want you. Right here. Right now. 

Please let me have you. 

*kiss*

But only if you're sure. This is what you want? 

Then hold on tight because I can't hold back anymore. 

Oh fuck, this feels amazing. 

*You* feel amazing. 

You have no idea how long I wanted this. 

How long I wanted to you. 

And this is just so...

Oh, wow. 

No, don't stop. 

I need more. 

I need more. 

Please. 

I want to feel you.

All of you. 

Please, babe. I need it. 

I need it so badly. 

I-I need you to cum for me. 

Please cum. 

Yes. 

Yes, I'm ready for you. 

Come on, give it to me. 

Give it to me, please. 

I'm so close. 

But I want it to be with you. 

With you please. 

For the first time. 

For however many times you want. 

Just cum for me. 

Oh, yes, yes yes. 

Give into it. 

Give into it. 

I'm going to. I'm going to-

*orgasm or improv to orgasm* 

(panting) Wow...I just...you was amazing. You *are* amazing. I don't know, this entire night feels amazing. 

*kiss* 

And I don't want to end. 

Admittedly, I think I might need a break to regain my stamina after that. But I still want to spend it with you. I don't care if we watch small towns drop obscure objects until dawn breaks as long as I get to spend it with you. 

Yeah, it's okay if you're tired. You don't have to stay up that long. Just stay here in my arms and relax. 

I've got you. I'll be right here when you wake up. 

Just remember that this night really happened, okay? We're really together now. 

*kiss* 

(whispers) Happy New Year


End file.
